Why Like Snow?
by Natoya
Summary: Cloud hates the snow. Can Aeris change his mind? CloudXAeris one-shot Birthday fic for Kabushi! Happy birthday Kabushi!


Natoya: Hola everyone! I've decided to try something completely new! Say hello to Cloud and Aeris everyone!

Cloud: Um... Hi.

Aeris: Hello! /gives everyone a wave/

Natoya: As you can see, this fic is a CloudXAeris, and it's a fluffy one-shot!

Cloud: A one-shot?

Aeris: Yay! /claps/

Natoya: Yup! /grins/ It's a birthday present for my dear friend, Kabushi! Happy birthday Kabushi!

Cloud: Happy birthday Kabushi.

Aeris: Happy birthday! /waves again/

Natoya: Alrighty then! Onward to the fic! Cloud, Aeris, would you two do the honors?

Cloud: Natoya doesn't own Final Fantasy VII.

Aeris: Please enjoy the fic everyone!

Natoya: Hope you like it Kabushi! /waves/

(Note: I also want to thank my beta Cheyenne for reading over and spell-checking this story for me! Thanks so much Cheyenne!!!!)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Snow. It was everywhere. White, fluffy stuff that stuck to everything. Cloud kicked at a small pile of the powdery stuff, making it fly off in different directions, becoming a soft fine mist. Cloud huffed and huddled deeper inside his winter coat. He hated the snow. It was cold, icy, and wet. Cloud shivered, his breath coming out in little puffs of white smoke before disappearing only a moment later. Cloud frowned. He felt like a choo-choo train, puffing out all this white smoke. He walked further down the street, watching people walk by him, huddled similarly inside their own fluffy coats.

As Cloud walked, he suddenly found himself in the Slums. Why he had walked here, he did not know, but at the moment, why was not important. He continued on, really wishing he had a hot cup of rich hot chocolate in his hands right about now. Suddenly Cloud's feet went out from under him and he landed hard on his back, the wind momentarily knocked out of him. He groaned, reaching up to his head, the back of which was thrumming in pain now.

"Ow... Stupid ice." Cloud muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as if closing them could make the pain go away. A sudden giggle from above him caught his attention. Cloud's eyes snapped open and he suddenly found himself staring into the eyes of the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Her eyes were a bright and vivid green, and her hair was long, worn in a ponytail and twisted down her back. It was a soft brown color.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked. It took Cloud a moment to comprehend that the tender pink lips he was staring at were moving.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm fine." Cloud said. He proceeded to sit up. He shook his head, a wave of dizziness sweeping over him. The girl moved around in front of him and held out one of her hands, a soft smile on her lips.

"Need a hand?" She asked. Cloud returned the smile, although his was a bit smaller, and grasped her tiny hand in his gloved one. He stumbled a bit when he finally got to his feet, and she latched onto him, giving him some support. Once he was steady enough, she released him.

"Thank you, Miss..." Cloud trailed off, looking down at her. She giggled.

"Aeris. My name is Aeris." She told him.

"My name is Cloud." He offered in return. Aeris' smile widened.

"I like that name." Aeris said. "Why are you out here Cloud?"

"Just walking. And thinking." Cloud said. Cloud began to walk again. Aeris followed, thinking to herself that Cloud was interesting. Cloud had no idea why Aeris was following him, or why he had even continued to walk, but he didn't question it. It felt nice to have someone to walk with in this blisteringly cold weather.

"Thinking about what?" Aeris asked.

"Snow." Cloud said bitterly. He kicked another small pile as they walked.

"Do you like the snow?" Aeris asked. As they walked, it had begun to snow. Cloud grumbled in annoyance as the fat, white, fluffy things fell on him.

"I hate the snow." Cloud said. Aeris stopped walking. Startled, Cloud stopped as well. As he looked at her, a look of mischievousness entered her eyes. Cloud was taken aback for a moment.

"Really? That's a shame. I love the snow." Aeris said, giving him a grin. Cloud stared at her.

"What reasons do you have to love the snow?" Cloud asked arching a blond eyebrow at her.

"What reasons do you have to hate the snow?" Aeris returned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's cold, wet, and icy. You can fall and get hurt, and having to shovel it sucks." Cloud told her. Aeris laughed.

"You sure complain a lot. Did you ever think about the good things about snow?" Aeris asked. Cloud blinked.

"There are good things about snow?" Cloud said sarcastically. Aeris merely giggled.

"Yes. You can throw snowballs, make snow angels and snowmen, it reminds you of Christmas time, and most importantly, snow is beautiful." Aeris said. Cloud blinked once more.

"Snow is beautiful?" Cloud repeated.

"Yes. It can be enjoyed from anywhere. Inside, where it's nice and warm, staring out at the falling snow by the window, a cup of steaming hot chocolate in your hands, or outside, twirling around it, kicking it up and watching the mist fly everywhere, enjoying the smiles on people's faces as they play in it, sledding and making their snow angels and forts... And have you ever seen a Christmas tree in someone's window, the lights shining and the snow glistening on the ground? You get some of the most beautiful scenery in wintertime." Cloud shook his head at her question. Aeris smiled widely before continuing. "But most importantly..." Aeris said, a look he couldn't identify shining in her eyes as she walked over to him. "There are those sweet winter kisses under the falling snow." Aeris finished, reaching up and wrapping her arms around Cloud's neck, bringing his head down so that their lips could meet.

Cloud was instantly transported to heaven. Aeris' lips were warm and sweet against his own. He barely felt the stinging cold of the still falling snow or the freezing wind as his arms wrapped around Aeris' middle and trapped her against his body. It didn't even register in his mind that he was kissing a girl he had met just moments ago, all that mattered was that she was kissing him and he was no longer cold. This kiss was simply amazing. When Aeris pulled away, Cloud was stunned for a moment, unable to move. It took him a moment to realize that Aeris was laughing. Cloud blinked, and then he blinked again. Aeris was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cloud snapped, irritated.

"The...! The look...! On your face!" Aeris giggled. Her giggles slowly died down and she wiped a tear away from her eye before smiling brightly at Cloud. "So, are you still cold?" She asked. Cloud flushed.

"No." He murmured. Aeris' smile grew brighter.

"Good. How do you like the snow now?" Aeris asked one more time with another giggle. Cloud stared at her. The snow drifted downwards, getting caught in her lovely hair. Her breath came out in dainty little puffs of smoke from her parted lips. How a puff of smoke could be dainty, Cloud didn't know, but Aeris somehow made it seem that way. Her cheeks were flushed red and all around her snow fell, painting a lovely snowy picture. This girl was so beautiful and witty... Cloud suddenly didn't want to let her walk out of his life after they parted ways tonight.

"I could get used to it." Cloud said, suddenly smirking. Aeris' eyes went wide, and she blinked rather cutely.

"Huh?" Aeris asked, not really expecting Cloud's sudden attitude change. Cloud gently cupped her face in his hands and leaned down, giving her a tender kiss. When he pulled away, she was just as dazed as he had been.

"I said I could get used to it. But..." Cloud trailed off on purpose. Aeris gazed up at him, her eyes bright and merry.

"But?" She inquired.

"Maybe you could give me another reason why snow is so great? Tomorrow night at seven?" Cloud asked. Aeris' eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I'd love to." Aeris said, her smile going soft. Cloud had never met anyone who smiled so much. He gently cupped her face in his hands one more time, leaning down, her face tilted up.

And once more they kissed under the softly falling snow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: And that ends that! I hope it wasn't too short and that it made sense. It was my first one shot. ^^

Cloud: /blushes/

Aeris: /smiling/

Natoya: I hope you enjoyed that Kabushi! Lots o fluff all for you! It's dedicated to your love of Cloud and snow! ^^ And if I got anything wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it. ^^

Cloud: Please review now everyone.

Aeris: Goodbye everyone! /waves/

Natoya: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KABUSHI!!! LOTS OF LOVE TO YOU!!! ^.^ /waves/


End file.
